criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hong Kong Killing
The Hong Kong Killing is the twenty-ninth case of the World Edition and the fifth of South Asia. It is set in Kowloon, Hong Kong. Plot The World Police Agency arrived in Hong Kong after crime boss Shaiyan Choudhuri reported that the main center for the production of the superhuman substance was in the aforementioned location. At a film set Ricky wanted to visit, they found the corpse of its director George Chau-Sang Fan found with his throat slit with a gravity knife. Later in the investigation, Mako determined the location of the satellite factory. The worst problem in the case was that all the suspects had a clue about them at the factory. A CD of Nancy Joy Kwan arguing with the victim and the rejected script that Alan Kai Tse wrote were both discovered in the factory during its first investigation. Later, aged Chinese athlete Chang Mei tried to break into the factory. The second investigation of the factory showed Rajeev Kapoor discovered the factory, thinking nothing of it, and that Salma Mahmoud sent a letter to the factory's location to stop with the substance's production. Eventually, Chang Mei was incriminated as the killer. Mei was disgusted at Ricky's accusation and acted as if she was innocent. She finally confessed when Ricky asked her to remove her sunglasses; it was then revealed that Mei had bloodshot eyes. Ricky was shocked, as he thought that she tried to break into the factory to try the substance. Mei revealed that after trying the substance in Thailand, she was addicted. She shocked the investigators by informing them that George was both a director of films and the substance's factory. She then told that the victim denied her access to the substance after her addiction. For that, she killed him. Mei had a syringe of the substance and tried to stab Ricky until Ricky accidentally knocked it out of her hands. It then shattered on the floor. Judge Beaurigarde felt that George's murder, the usage of illegal substances, and the attempts to attack a member of the WPA were grounds for Mei to receive 50 years in jail. Following the trial, Chief Daniel Bourne informed a player that a certain Shen Biyu wanted to talk to the player privately. He also demanded that the duo investigate the superhuman substance factory for a third time. Shen Biyu told the player that she was the Minister of Justice in China. As Chief Bourne had informed her that the superhuman substance factory was located Hong Kong, she expressed worry. She wanted the player to investigate further about the superhuman substance, as one of China's own athletes had been taking the substance. The justice minister threatened the player by telling them that she could suspend their career in the World Police Agency with a snap. Ricky then met the player and comforted them by taking them to a restaurant in Hong Kong. There, they found a tote bag with a red cross depicted on it. Inside the tote bag was a customized flash drive with the word "FACTORY" embossed in it. Mako's analysis of the flash drive told that 109 people were shipped Pakistan. Who these people were or why they were shipped to Pakistan was a mystery. As bad as Biyu's warning was, what Ricky and the player found in the superhuman substance factory was also traumatic. There, they found a camcorder with some rather disturbing footage. Mako revealed that the superhuman substance was intended for athletes. If people who lack a certain amount of muscle mass, the substance would instantly murder them. When they investigated the film set, Rajeev reported that he saw Nancy walking around with a syringe. Nancy revealed herself to be George's right-hand woman. She said that the superhuman substance's production would still go on, as she shipped the factory workers to somewhere she claimed the team would never discover. Ricky and the player then put two and two together and realized that the 109 factory workers had been sent to Pakistan. The rest of the department also agreed that they had to rush to Pakistan to save the lives of almost 200 million people. At last, they were ready to try and locate the factory workers in Pakistan. Stats Victim *'George Chau-Sang Fan' (found with his throat slit by gravity knife at his own film set) Murder Weapon *'Gravity Knife' Killer *'Chang Mei' Suspects Profile *The suspect practices acupuncture *The suspect eats kung pao chicken Profile *The suspect eats kung pao chicken Appearance *The suspect wears sunglasses Profile *The suspect practices acupuncture *The suspect eats kung pao chicken *The suspect has been to Beijing Appearance *The suspect wears sunglasses Profile *The suspect practices acupuncture *The suspect eats kung pao chicken *The suspect has been to Beijing Profile *The suspect practices acupuncture *The suspect eats kung pao chicken *The suspect has been to Beijing Appearance *The suspect wears sunglasses Killer's Profile *The killer practices acupuncture. *The killer eats kung pao chicken. *The killer has been to Beijing. *The killer weighs 150 lbs. *The killer wears sunglasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Film Set. (Clues: Victim's Body, Napkin, Gravity Knife, Broken Pieces; Murder Weapon registered: Gravity Knife) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices acupuncture) *Examine Napkin. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Examine Unknown Substance. (Result: Spinach and Scallop; New Crime Scene: Kowloon Tang) *Examine Gravity Knife. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats kung pao chicken) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Necklace; New Suspect: Nancy Joy Kwan) *Talk to Nancy about her necklace being at the murder scene. (Prerequisite: Necklace restored) *Investigate Kowloon Tang. (Clues: Faded Note, Cardboard Cut-out; Prerequisite: Spinach and Scallop identified under microscope) *Examine Faded Note. (New Suspect: Alan Kai Tse) *Talk to Alan about meeting the victim. (Prerequisite: Message to Alan revealed) *Examine Cardboard Cut-out. (New Suspect: Rajeev Kapoor) *Talk to Rajeev about working on George's film. (Prerequisite: Cardboard Cut-out identified) *Examine Vial. (Result: Blue Substance; All tasks before must be completed) *Examine Blue Substance. (Result: Superhuman Substance) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Superhuman Substance Factory. (Clues: Faded CD, Lab Equipment; Available at start) *Examine Faded CD. (Result: CD) *Analyze CD. (12:00:00) *Talk to Nancy about the film being NSFW. (Prerequisite: CD analyzed) *Examine Lab Equipment. (Result: Script) *Talk to Alan about the victim altering his script. (Prerequisite: Script found) *Investigate Cocktail Bar. (Clues: Broken Test Tube, Victim's Megaphone, Locked Briefcase; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Broken Test Tube. (Result: Test Tube) *Analyze Test Tube. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Salma Mahmoud) *Talk to Salma about the superhuman substance factory. (Prerequisite: Test Tube analyzed) *Examine Victim's Megaphone. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Chang Mei) *Question Mei's presence in Hong Kong. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints identified) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Passport) *Analyze Passport. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has visited Beijing) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Chang Mei from breaking into the factor. (Available at start; New Crime Scene: Packaging Station) *Investigate Packaging Station. (Clues: Torn Paper, Substance Packages; Prerequisite: Chang Mei interrogated) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: List) *Talk to Rajeev if people tried to sell the substance to him. (Prerequisite: List restored) *Examine Substance Packages. (Result: Letter) *Analyze Letter. (09:00:00) *Talk to Salma about her attempts at stopping the substance's production. (Prerequisite: Letter analyzed) *Investigate Film Equipment. (Clues: Ice Bucket, Cloth; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: Lab Scale) *Analyze Lab Scale. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs 150 lbs) *Examine Cloth. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sunglasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Dance with the Devil (5/8). (No stars) Dance with the Devil (5/8) *Investigate Superhuman Substance Factory. (Clue: Locked Camcorder; Available after unlocking Dance with the Devil) *Examine Locked Camcorder. (Result: Camcorder) *Analyze Camcorder. (09:00:00) *Investigate Film Set. (Clue: Torn Sheet; Prerequisite: Camcorder analyzed) *Examine Torn Sheet. (Result: Substance Distribution Plan) *See if Rajeev noticed anything suspicious at the set. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Subst Distribution Plan restored) *Ask Nancy why she was going about the set with a syringe. (Prerequisite: Rajeev Kapoor interrogated) *See who Shen Biyu is. (Reward: 10,000 Coins; Available after unlocking Dance with the Devil) *Investigate Kowloon Tang. (Clue: Tote Bag; Prerequisite: Shen Biyu interrogated) *Examine Tote Bag. (Result: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key. (06:00:00) *Talk to Salma Mahmoud about the shipment of factory workers. (Prerequisite: USB Key analyzed) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:South Asia